pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
I Choose You! Cure Pikachu's Shocking Entry!
I Choose You! Cure Pikachu's Shocking Entry! is the first episode of Electric Rodent Pretty Cure. Major Events * This is the debut of Electric Rodent Pretty Cure. * Hikari Kagayaku, Roxanne Child, Spark and Spike, and Cameron Crewe debut in this episode. * Hikari transforms into Cure Pikachu for the first time. * Cure Pikachu uses Electric Shock and Paralyzing Wave for the first time. Synopsis The episode opens as Spike and Spark are being chased by men in white uniforms. They're saved by a powerful psychic blast which blows the men away. The blast is revealed to have been generated by a Mewtwo, who is clearly very worried about the damage humans like the ones who were after them are doing to the Earth and has become convinced that if conventional means can't set the human race straight, then magic will have to do. Spike and Spark suggest rounding up a team of their brethren, but Mewtwo has a better idea: go around the world in search of humans to serve as magical warriors to defend the Earth from those who seek to destroy it from within. It then opens a portal to Kanto, the Pichu's first destination. Meanwhile, in Kanto, Hikari is getting ready to go to Pokémon Tech, worrying if she would be able to keep up her good work on the Electros, the association football team of the school, before being called downstairs by her parents for breakfast. As she gets downstairs to enjoy breakfast, she notices the TV on with Donald John Buchanan being sworn in as the new President of the United States. As her father voices disdain about him, Hikari quickly finishes her breakfast just to avoid another political debate with her parents. On the way to Pokémon Tech, she encounters a brace of Pichu who are being bullied by some young boys. Scaring the boys away, she comforts the Pichu, who react to her in a curious manner. Before any further interaction can take place, she notices her watch and realizes she won't have much time before she's late for homeroom. During homeroom, she sits down next to Roxanne, who asks her why it took her so long to get her since she is here earlier than most students. Hikari complains about bullies picking on smaller creatures and grumbles that humans these days have a bad habit of not picking on someone their own size. Roxanne points out she is always ready to help those in need, pointing out that's how they met. Later, Hikari meets up with her teammates on the football pitch, where they're about to play against the Southeastern Steelers. As the game starts, Hikari is playing her best when she notices the Pichu from before coming onto the football pitch. While many of the players dodge them, it appears they're heading for Hikari, who quickly kicks the ball towards one of her teammates before the trio collides with each other. All of a sudden, a Camerupt stomps towards the football pitch and roars, causing the earth to shake. Everyone begins to run, leaving only Hikari and the Pichu. Suddenly, a Spark Charger appears before Hikari, and Spike and Spark explain how it works. After using it, she transforms into Cure Pikachu and freaks out about it before the Camerupt sends a tremor her way. Hikari quickly jumps out the way, sending her defensive attack, Paralyzing Wave, to paralyze it and using it to her advantage to defeat it with Electric Shock. After detransforming, Hikari asks exactly what is going on, and Spike and Spark tell her there's someone else she's got to meet. Almost as if on cue, Mewtwo appears behind her, much to her shock. Environmental lesson How Volcanoes Work